Fallen Angel
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Completa:. Se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem envolvidos em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Será que conseguirão ficar juntos? Relena
1. A Maldição de Uma Princesa

O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

Fallen Angel

Música do Capítulo - Fallen Angel (L'Ame Immortelle)

Capítulo01 – A Maldição de Uma Princesa

† UM ANJO †

_... Queria realmente ser um anjo  
...Ser o anjo que vela, o anjo que guarda, o anjo que protege  
...Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares e ser apenas  
...Um anjo..._

Um anjo observava a terra com certa calma, mas não estava olhando a paisagem e os campos serenos, ou rosas vermelhas, nem mesmo rios que brilhavam refletindo a luz do dia e sim uma garota, uma certa garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ela, apesar de não ser, se parecia com anjos aos olhos daquele ser celestial. A única coisa que ele não sabia é que ela estava destinada a um destino cruel, sem esperanças no futuro, ele apenas a olhava com seus olhos azuis, apaixonadamente, então se decide, a partir daquele momento, iria protegê-la e amá-la não importando qual fosse o custo! E então, Heero parte para terra em busca de um grande amor...

-Relena, você não vai descer para encontrar nosso pai que voltou de viagem após tanto tempo? – Era o irmão de Relena que entrava e perguntava, o do meio, pois eram em três, Miliardo, o mais velho, Duo o do meio e Relena era a mais nova

-Papai está em casa? – Relena solta o livro que estava lendo em cima da cama e corre para baixo, seguida por Duo. Lá encontra seu pai parado e corre para lhe dar um abraço e este a corresponde com muito carinho.

-Como você cresceu! Nossa realmente é, uma princesa agora! – O pai olha para a filha com carinho, ela percebe por um momento um olhar de tristeza nos olhos do pai, mas estes desaparecem em um instante, então Relena sorri um pouco confusa

-Vamos preparam um banquete por sua volta! – Exclama a rainha extremamente feliz – Afinal, não são todos os dias em que um homem volta da guerra! – O pai apenas afirma com a cabeça, e fala que precisa falar com Relena depois, esta sorrindo diz que estava tudo bem.

O banquete ocorre bem e muitas pessoas aparecem, conhecidos e desconhecidos para ver a volta do grande rei, após o banquete, a mulher e o filho de Miliardo se retiram mais cedo e ele segue Noin e Takuto pouco depois, Duo tinha ido para outra sala com sua noiva, Cléo, e a mulher do rei havia ido se despedir dos últimos convidados da festa, Relena estava tranqüila sentada em um canto do grande salão lendo um livro, quando seu pai aparece na sua frente

_...Mas não é permitido, a um anjo  
...Amar a uma única pessoa  
...Seu amor não pode ser exclusivo  
...Seu amor deve ser extensivo  
...Não é permitido a um anjo  
...Chorar por todas as pessoas  
...Seu pranto é exclusivo  
...Suas lágrimas devem regar, uma por vez  
...As flores que brotam em cada alma humana_

-Você precisa sair daqui! – O pai assusta Relena com essas palavras, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a puxa pelo braço, apressado, subindo as escadas – Enquanto você pega as suas coisas eu te explico o motivo, mas ande logo! – Eles entram no quarto de Relena e o pai abre o armário e pega um grande pano para ela fazer uma trouxa – Enquanto eu estava na guerra, teve um momento em que nós íamos perder – Ia explicando o pai, Relena o olhava confusa

-Eu queria muito que vencêssemos, então, recorri a um feiticeiro, tudo corria bem, mas quando fomos negociar o preço ele disse que não poderia ser uma coisa normal como dinheiro, ele queria a sua vida, eu neguei é claro, mas nesse momento, fomos quase mortos por um inimigo, então, no desespero, eu aceitei, e ele disse que você já estaria com uma maldição...Até que ele viesse até o castelo para obter sua alma, e ele disse que faria isso um dia após a minha volta... – Relena o olhava pasma, muito chocada para fazer algo, sua voz não queria sair, mas ela se esforçou e conseguiu encontrar as palavras...

_...Que anjo posso ser?  
...Que amor poderei dar?  
...Que olhos irão me ver?  
...A quem irei amar?_

-Que maldição seria essa? – Relena sentou-se na cama para conseguir respirar, parecia que o mundo girava e nada mais fazia sentido

-Você nunca poderá se apaixonar, pois, se o fizer, essa pessoa morrerá tragicamente, você está destinada a ser sozinha se não for morta, mas eu prefiro você viva a morta!

-O nome do feiticeiro é Treize, tome cuidado, pois ele tem muitos servos e estes virão atrás de você! – O pai pegou várias roupas de Relena e colocou na trouxa e lhe entregou por fim, uma espada

-Para que isso meu pai? – Relena ainda estava imóvel na cama

-Para se defender, você não conhece o mundo lá fora, venha! – O pai ia descendo com Relena quando encontram Miliardo lá em baixo, que os olha estranho.

-O que Relena faz com uma trouxa nas costas e uma espada? E por que essas roupas desse jeito? Por acaso vai a algum lugar neste horário? – Miliardo olhou estranho para os dois, Relena apenas correu até ele e o abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos...

-Eu te amo meu irmão! – Relena chorava descompassada e Miliardo não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, abraça a irmã tentando confortá-la, o pai sai do castelo e vai para o estábulo pegar o melhor cavalo para Relena e é seguido por esta e Miliardo

-Você deve ir para o mais longe que puder, nunca olhar para trás e nunca voltar, está bem? – O pai pendurou comida e as roupas no cavalo e deu uma grande quantia em dinheiro na mão dela, fora suas jóias na bagagem, Miliardo ainda olhava estranho

-Aonde ela vai meu pai? – Sua voz soava alterada, Relena se aproxima dele e lhe beija o rosto

-Diga para a mãe e para o Duo que eu os amo muito! – Diz Relena com lágrimas nos olhos, subindo no cavalo – Depois que eu partir explique tudo a eles sim? – Diz Relena olhando para o pai que apenas consente com a cabeça, Relena bate no cavalo que acelera e desaparece de vista, Relena tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas continuava em frente até parar em uma floresta, já no meio da noite, resolve então acampar e deita-se encostando em uma pedra, seu dinheiro preso na cintura...

Algumas horas mais tarde, Relena houve barulhos ao seu redor e abre os olhos devagar, vê que está cercada de homens, um deles se aproximava com uma faca, Relena se levanta, até lutaria, afinal tinha uma espada, só não o faz, pois eles eram muitos, então, Relena corre, fugindo para longe, era uma manhã clara, ela corre até suas pernas não agüentarem, e, como não ouviu sons de que alguém a seguisse, ela pára em uma clareira, percebe que um pouco mais a frente havia um riacho, ela se aproxima com cuidado, estava com muita sede, mas não queria ter o desprazer de se encontrar com outras pessoas ou até mesmo com animais perigosos, pensando assim, Relena segurou forte a espada contra o peito e se aproximou devagar...

Relena chega à frente do rio e não encontra o que pretendia lá, não era um animal selvagem ou algo do gênero, pelo contrário, era um lindo ser de longas asas que estava ajoelhado dentro do rio, Relena fica parada, apenas admirando, até quando ele, que mantinha os olhos fechados, os abre e olha para cima por um instante e então encontra os olhos de Relena, os dois se encaram por um longo tempo, Relena não se sente intimidada, então se aproxima, se ajoelha ao lado dele...

_...Queria realmente ser um anjo  
...Ter a bondade na face, a sabedoria no olhar  
...Saber sorrir, saber confortar  
...Saber entender os aflitos, saber ensinar  
...Ir ao encontro de todos  
...E a todos, amar..._

-Que-Quem é você? – Relena diz parada ao seu lado e, estranhamente sentindo uma sensação muito boa emanando de seu corpo...

-Eu sou seu protetor, sou um anjo... – Ele a olhava nos olhos com ternura

-Um anjo? – Relena o olhava surpresa e espantada

--/--

Continua!


	2. Um Anjo Apaixonado

O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso...

Fallen Angel

Música do Capítulo - Wonderful Journey

Capítulo02 – Um Anjo Apaixonado

**_Wonderful Journey_**

_We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you_

Após a apresentação, o anjo havia desmaiado em seus braços e, desde então ela estava com ele na clareira, tinha arrastado-o para fora do lago e colocado ele na grama, agora, duas horas depois do ocorrido, Relena admirava sua beleza, pelo que tinha lido, os anjos eram realmente lindos e este não fugia a regra, vestido com seu kimono azul detalhado em dourado que ia até o pé, tinha uma calça branca por baixo, e longas asas brancas encostadas na grama, então Relena vê que ele estava machucado no braço e faz um curativo com um pedaço de pano da sua roupa, ela suspira e decide ir atrás de alguma coisa para comer.

Depois de vagar por algum tempo que mais pareceram horas e horas, Relena encontra uma árvore repleta de frutos e sem pensar duas vezes, ela sobe e pega vários deles, aproveitando que estava lá mesmo, come alguns e depois resolve descer para ver como estava o ferido, mas então escorrega do galho de onde estava e cai, sente que vai de encontro ao chão então fecha os olhos com força, espera um pouco e ao perceber que nada acontecera reabre os olhos se deparando com o ser alado a segurando, Relena olha para baixo e vê que está voando, se agarra com mais força nele.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start_

-Tem medo de altura princesa? – Ele pergunta a olhando interrogativamente após perceber que ela se agarrava nele com mais força

-Muita! – Diz Relena abaixando o rosto e pressionando-o contra o corpo do anjo, fazendo-o se sentir embaraçado, ele desce e aterrissa no chão

-Desculpe o desmaio, mas, após uma longa viagem precisava descansar um pouco para meu corpo voltar ao normal, agora, muito prazer, meu nome é Heero e o seu?

-O meu nome é...É Relena, Relena Peacecraft...Agora quanto àquela história de que você ia me proteger e você é realmente um anjo? – Relena o olhava, confusa

_life is a road  
and I wanna keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey_

-Como já disse sou um anjo e vou te proteger não importa o que aconteça...

-Ótimo, porque creio que vou precisar da sua ajuda para recuperar as minhas coisas daqueles bandidos! – Relena se abaixa e pega suas coisas – Vamos?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Provavelmente eles já estão muito longe para os alcançarmos, devem estar em uma cidade próxima e...

-Exatamente! – Exclama Relena interrompendo Heero – Vamos pra a cidade mais próxima! – Relena se espanta quando olha para Heero e o vê sem asas

-Você recolhe suas asas? – Relena o olha curiosa e Heero apenas confirma com a cabeça...

Eles avançam pela floresta durante horas sem proferir uma única palavra até que ouvem ruídos estranhos em volta deles, pareciam sussurros, ambos param e tentam prestar atenção no que diziam, mas era impossível, uma vez que eram proferidos com uma voz muito baixa, Heero olha para os lados e percebe que estão cercados, ao ver um vulto se aproximar com velocidade, resolve agir rápido também...

_ill be there when the world stops turning  
ill be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

-Abaixa! – Diz ele pulando sobre Relena, fazendo com que ela vá de encontro com um chão, pouco antes de uma lança quase cortar sua cabeça, ambos se levantam e se vêem cercados de seres encapuzados de preto, de modo que não se viam seus rostos, segurando todos os tipos de armas

-O que são vocês? – Relena pergunta confusa, já de pé, atrás de Heero

-Nós somos enviados no nosso mestre, ele ordena sua morte, afinal, ele vai sair no prejuízo sem ela... – Diz um dos seres encapuzados com deboche, Heero abre suas asas

-Se afaste! – Heero diz a Relena, que faz o que lhe é ordenado, os seres atacam, mas não do jeito esperado, eles atacam com magia, fazendo um simples movimento com a mão, Relena só vê uma coisa amarela sair das mãos deles, também vê Heero fazer movimentos com as mãos e expelir os ataques mágicos, devolvendo-os ao inimigo e matando-o, fazendo-o se transformar em cinzas, eles, percebendo que Heero era mais forte que o esperado, unem suas forças para atacá-lo, dessa vez, como era um poder muito mais forte que o da última vez, Relena pode sentir o poder, era forte e devido ao combate realizado, fazia vento no local, Relena segura os cabelos para conseguir ver melhor, estranha ao ver uma luz vermelha onde se encontravam os poderes de Heero e dos outros magos, ela percebe que é meio tarde, pois acontece uma grande explosão soltando muita fumaça, Relena se levanta e contrai os olhos tentando ver o que havia ocorrido.

_We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

-Heero! – Relena estava preocupada, quando a fumaça baixou viu o que acontecia no momento, após os magos terem esgotado toda a sua magia, lutavam contra Heero usando armas e Heero usava uma estranha espada, com a bainha fina, de cor azul que engrossava na lâmina e tinha em cima uma proteção da cor dourada que ia até mais ou menos o meio da espada, e, terminando tinha uma mais uma proteção que cobria todo o resto da bainha da cor prata.

-De onde ele tirou aquilo? – Relena olhava pasma a cena de Heero lutando com uns quinze magos ao mesmo tempo, algumas horas ele voava e mudava de lugar, Relena não sabia se as asas ajudavam ou atrapalhavam, não teve tempo de pensar no assunto pois um dos magos se aproximava dela com velocidade, ela, sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a espada da cintura que logo entrou em atrito contra a do mago

-Você acha que consegue me derrotar na arte de manejar a espada princesa? – Pergunta ele empurrando Relena de onde estava contra uma árvore sem muito esforço

-Não acho! – Diz Relena se abaixando para ele não poder empurrá-la e logo em seguida enfiando a espada em seu abdômen, fazendo o homem gemer de dor e cair no chão – Tenho certeza! – Relena olha para trás e vê todos os magos caídos, mortos

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
Ive been waiting so long  
nothings gonna tear us apart_

-Cadê o He...Não! – Diz Relena se aproximando vendo-o caído no chão, se ajoelha ao seu lado e coloca a cabeça dele sobre seu colo, ele a olha com dificuldade

-Você está bem? – Ele pergunta colocando sua mão sobre o rosto dela e fazendo carícias de leve

-Isso não é hora para se preocupar comigo e sim com você! – Diz Relena – Consegue se levantar? – E ele, com um pouco de dificuldade se levanta, Relena coloca a mão dele sobre seu ombro e o ajuda a andar até uma árvore, pega um pequeno recipiente onde guardava água e começa a passar nos machucados dele

-Como anjos se machucam? – Pergunta Relena

-Por que aqui na terra, meu corpo é igual ao seu ou ao de qualquer pessoa... – Dizendo isso e vendo Relena terminar se cuidar de seus ferimentos, incluindo sua asa, que estava ensangüentada, Heero as recolhe e se levanta

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey_

-Vamos? – Ele pergunta encarando-a

-Tem certeza que você está bem para prosseguir nesse estado? – Pergunta Relena parando ao lado dele, ainda preocupada, ele confirma com a cabeça

O resto do caminho é feito em um silêncio meio constrangedor, até chegaram à cidade onde Relena, totalmente desprevenida tem outra surpresa ao olhar para uma garota de cabelos ruivos em uma feira.

-Acho que a conheço... – Ela comenta mais para si do que para Heero, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Relena vê alguém muito conhecido se aproximar e abraçá-la...

-Duo? – Relena, agora, estava realmente confusa.

_Life is a road I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

--/--

Continua!


	3. Muitas Coisas Estão por Vir

Fallen Angel

O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso...

Música do Capítulo - Scarlet (Junko Iwao)

Capítulo03 – Muitas Coisas Estão por Vir

Scarlet

_Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?_

**_Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?_**

_Osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?_

**_(Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?)_**

_Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi_

**_(When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart)_**

_Nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro_

**_(to rest, they burn the color of passion.)_**

-Isso mesmo maninha! Quando nosso pai contou-nos toda a história eu não me conformei e vim atrás de você! O mago veio em casa e o pai contou a ele que você já tinha fugido antes de ele voltar para casa com um rapaz, não sei se ele acreditou, mas foi embora, olha que foi uma bela desculpa porque você pode não ter fugido antes, mas já tem o rapaz! – Duo diz sorrindo e Relena não pode deixar de sorrir também, corada.

-Mas não deixa de ser preocupante, pois ele deixou o castelo e veio atrás de Relena, e já nos atacaram... – Fala Heero olhando fixo para algum lugar na parede

-Oi gente!

-Cléo! Sabia que conhecia a garota que estava ali de costas! – Relena abraça a amiga

-Bem, quero lhes apresentar, Heero estes são, meu irmão e sua noiva – Relena diz com um leve sorriso nos lábios

-Muito Prazer – Diz Heero nem se dando ao prazer de olhá-los

-Nossa, como você é sério, poderia pelo menos dar um sorriso né? – Fala Duo brincando

-Com licença... – Heero ia se afastar, mas Relena lhe segura o braço

-Aonde você vai? – Ela pergunta com preocupação nos olhos

-Não se preocupe, voltarei logo... – Dizendo isso, Heero se afasta e desaparece no meio da multidão da cidade, Heero anda até entrar em um beco, lá, parado de costas, diz em voz alta – Por que está me seguindo Galadriel, e, rapidamente, o anjo se revela, com belas asas e uma beleza descomunal, voando logo atrás de Heero

_Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

**_(I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.)_**

_Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru_

**_(But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.)_**

_GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni_

_(**Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,)**_

_Yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou_

_(**so then why are we destined to dream?)**_

-Estava apenas vigiando, temos um assunto sério a conversar... – Galadriel rapidamente pousa ao lado de Heero e suas asas desaparecem – Há muitos demônios na terra, então a guerra está muito próxima.

-Mas, tão cedo? – Agora era Heero quem expressava preocupação...

-Sim, todos os demônios invadiram e para combatê-los, anjos descerão do céu, então se prepare. Agora, outra coisa, aquele mago parece ter um interesse muito grande naquela garota, ela não pode ser apenas uma humana normal, então descubra o que é, senão, durante a invasão ela pode correr perigo...

-É, eu também achei muito estranha a fissura dele por Relena, afinal do que valeria a alma de uma mortal para ele? – Heero ainda pensava quando Galadriel desapareceu, então Heero foi em busca do grupo...

Relena estava sentada perto da janela e olhava para fora, o grupo havia ficado na casa de um casal que os acolhera, pois, apesar de terem dinheiro, resolveram não gastá-lo em coisas como essas.

-Preocupada? – Pergunta Catherine docemente, ela era a dona da casa

-Sim... – Relena responde sem tirar os olhos da janela

-Ele é seu namorado? – Catherine parecia estar um tanto interessada

-Não! – Relena cora – É apenas um amigo, mas eu me preocupo muito com ele, ele sempre me protege...

-Entendi, com licença, agora preciso preparar a janta, conversamos depois sim? – Dizendo isso, Catherine saiu da sala e se dirigiu à cozinha para preparar a janta

Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte

_(**Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,)**_

_Ai ni narenai koto mo atte_

_(**but there are also times when they can't.)**_

_hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii_

**_(Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.)_**

_kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru_

(**_Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.)_**

--/--

Heero caminhava pensativo pelas ruas da pequena cidade, sabia onde Relena estava, afinal, ele é um anjo e sabia das coisas, mas não era isso que o preocupava, Galadriel tinha razão, se Relena tinha algo que tivesse a ver com a guerra ele descobriria, afinal, apesar de não contar a Relena, sabia que Treize estava envolvido na guerra, que ajudaria a convocar os demônios e que na hora da guerra não teria tempo de proteger Relena, tudo isso o preocupava, ele estava pensativo até chegar à casa escolhida pelo grupo...

-Heero! – Relena sai de casa e corre ao seu encontro, dando-lhe um abraço – Estava preocupada, o que houve, por que demorou tanto? – Relena o encarava esperançosa

-Nada, mas precisava de ar fresco e pensar um pouco, só isso... – Heero fala seco, entrando e deixando Relena para trás. Relena corre atrás dele, afinal tinha uma notícia

-Heero? – Fala a loira corajosamente e ele se vira

-Sim? – Ele parecia indiferente

-Nada! – Diz Relena determinada e muito aborrecida, Heero vira as costas e vai embora, Relena suspira e sai da casa sozinha para ir atrás dos bandidos que haviam roubado suas coisas, se Heero não queria ajudar, ela podia muito bem se virar _sozinha_.

Algum tempo depois:

Heero estava na sala sentado no peitoril da janela, semelhantemente com o jeito que Relena tinha feito anteriormente quando esperava por ele, Heero não percebe a entrada de Duo na sala e continua pensativo até que ouve um estralo do seu lado e em seguida ele estava no chão com o rosto ardendo

-Ai, o que foi... – Heero não teve tempo de terminar

-Como você teve a coragem de deixar minha irmã sair sozinha em um horário desses e sabendo de todo o perigo que ela corre! – Duo gritava, parecendo desesperado

Heero se levanta e o olha friamente – Eu não a deixei sair, ela nem me avisou! – Heero se fez breve para correr para porta – Vou procurá-la – E sai

Heero sobrevoava a cidade a procura de alguma pista, até que sente um forte cheiro de sangue, sangue de _Relena_, o anjo se desespera e corre na direção do cheiro. Estava com um pressentimento muito ruim sobre isso.

O anjo chega ao local e vê, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz da lua, Relena lutando com três homens ao mesmo tempo, ela estava com vários cortes em diferentes lugares do corpo, ele vê desesperado quando Relena cai no chão e um homem levanta sua adaga para matá-la, ele agarra a mão do homem sem pensar duas vezes, com muita força

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – Heero enfia seu sabre nas costas do homem que cai desfalecido no chão. Os outros dois se assustam e saem correndo.

Relena levanta o rosto e sorri para o anjo, que se aproxima e a ajuda a se levantar, em seguida a abraça longa e demoradamente, ela corresponde o abraçando com ternura

-Nunca mais faça isso está entendendo? – Ele a olha meigamente enquanto mexe em alguns fios de seu cabelo, ela faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e ele volta a abraçá-la, Relena sente-se segura e confortada com o abraço, ele se separa um pouco e beija sua testa com ternura, Relena sente todo o seu corpo esquentar com o tal gesto

-Vamos para a casa cuidar de seus ferimentos – Heero pega as coisas dela, mas, infelizmente, na correria, os homens haviam pegado seu cavalo de novo, mas isso não importava mais, uma vez que tinham recuperado todo o resto.

Indo para a casa, Relena se sentia extremamente confusa e reconfortada abraçada em Heero.

Chegaram e, tanto Cléo quanto Duo vieram correndo abraça-la e depois cuidaram de seus ferimentos.

Fica tarde e todos vão dormir, Relena e Cléo dormiriam no quarto de hóspedes e Heero e Duo na sala.

Heero estava muito preocupado com o que poderia a vir acontecer agora, Relena estava em grande perigo e ele temia que só ele pudesse protegê-la...

_Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii_

_(**Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.)**_

_Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni..._

_(**Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.)**_

_Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

_(**I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.)**_

_Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru_

(**_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.)_**

--/--

Continua!

Muito obrigada a Adriana Paiva e a Ana Beatriz, a essa última peço um milhão de desculpas porque eu tinha aqui a versão revisada e esqueci completamente de postar, espero que me perdoe sim? Agora já as postei e está tudo no lugar...Beijos e espero que continuem comentando...


	4. A Morte de Relena?

Bem gente, em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer que estou muito triste, pelo que eu vejo muita gente me disse que lê esse fanfics, mas ninguém comenta, ele está na miséria...O que dá a impressão de uma fic esquecida...Isso me deixa muito deprê...

Agora, falando de coisas melhores, aqui está o capítulo quatro, espero que aproveitem...

Dedico esse capítulo aos meus dois amigos: Camila e Eddy (Shuuichi)...Eu adoro vocês!

--/--

Título – Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

Música do Capítulo – Creek Mary's Blood (Nightwish)

Capítulo04 – A Morte de Relena?

Era cedo e o grupo já se preparava para a partida, Relena ajeitava suas coisas em um canto, assim como Cléo. Heero e Duo já tomavam café com Catherine, Trowa e sua filha, Chiharu, depois de tudo arrumado as duas descem e tomam o café junto com os outros e, logo depois disso, se despedem do casal e sua filha partindo novamente...

-Ai! Tô cansada, por que a gente tinha que levantar tão cedo? – Exclama Cléo bocejando e logo em seguida, se espreguiçando

-Tínhamos, agora pare de reclamar e ande logo! – Exclama Heero mal-humorado andando na frente, todos o seguiram em silêncio até entrarem novamente em uma floresta, que foi quando Duo disse o que todos estavam pensando em silêncio

-Onde estamos indo? Afinal não temos um objetivo certo... – Duo questionou e em seguida enrugou a testa

-Eu estou indo ver um mago – Diz Heero indiferente

-Por que um mago? – Pergunta Relena interessada

-Ele vai me dizer algumas coisas que preciso saber e cuidar de coisas muito valiosas para mim – Comenta ele dizendo as palavras lentamente

Eles vagam na floresta durante horas a fio, entrando cada vez mais fundo na floresta

-A partir desta parte vocês terão de me esperar aqui – Diz Heero passando pelo que parecia ser um espelho, meio transparente, que quando se passava por ele, tremia – Humanos não conseguem passar

-Está certo, estava cansada mesmo – Diz Relena se sentando em uma pedra ali perto, sendo seguida por Duo e Cléo, Relena observava Heero se afastar quando vê uma coisa muito estranha se aproximando dele, tinha garras e era enorme, como que por impulso corre em sua direção e nem percebe que passou pela barreira

-Heero! – Relena corre em sua direção e este se vira e vê o ser a sua frente, não houve tempo e Heero levou uma patada no rosto, ele cai longe, se levanta e, agindo por instinto tele-transporta sua espada e mata o monstro, então vê Relena parada de encosto a uma árvore, ofegante

-Relena, como você... – Heero é interrompido quando Relena o abraça

-Você está bem? – Pergunta Relena com lágrimas nos olhos

-H-Hai! – Responde ele corando e virando o rosto para o lado

-Que bom, fiquei tão preocupada com você – Relena abraça Heero com mais força e sente uma estranha sensação invadir o seu corpo, uma sensação maravilhosa de tranqüilidade e segurança, mas ela acorda de seu transe assim que ouve a voz de Heero

-Preciso falar com o mago a respeito disso – Diz ele se afastando – Venha, não temos tempo, tome cuidado, pois nesse território vivem seres nunca imaginados pelo ser humano, Relena o segue as pressas para não ser deixada para trás.

Eles vagam por mais algum tempo até chegarem em uma cabana escondida pelas árvores e plantas que ali viviam, Heero bate na porta do local e um homem, muito baixinho vem abri-la.

-Senhor Heero, fazia tempo que não via o senhor por aqui, deseja falar com o mestre? – Pergunta o pequeno homem, Heero apenas responde com um aceno positivo da cabeça, o homem lhes dá espaço para passar.

Relena se impressiona com a beleza interior da casa, do lado de fora parecia apenas uma cabana, mas do lado de dentro estava mais para um palacete muito bem decorado e muito chique, neste momento de distração, Relena não vê o mordomo e Heero conversando

-Senhor, como ela passou a barreira? Por acaso ela também é um anjo? – Pergunta o mordomo curiosamente enquanto analisava Relena de cima a baixo

-Não sei, é uma das coisas que quero conversar com Quatree, ele ainda guarda a minha armadura? – Fala Heero se desviando do assunto

-Creio que sim, ele não a jogaria fora, mas o que vai fazer com ela neste meio tempo? – Pergunta o mordomo se referindo a Relena que ainda se distraia com a casa

-Pensei em deixá-la na companhia da senhorita Dinah, ela está? – Perguntou Heero

-Claro, vou chamá-la, um instante! – O homenzinho sai e fica fora durante alguns minutos, assim que volta avisa Relena que esperasse na sala e conduz Heero a um corredor, ela senta e espera sua companhia

-Bom dia! – Relena olha a moça e se impressiona com sua beleza, cachos loiros que iam até a cintura e olhos grandes e verdes, além do que, ela parecia irradiar uma luz própria do corpo, juntamente com o vestido branco e estranhas orelhas.

-Bom dia! – Diz Relena tímida

-Não se intimide, eu sou a esposa do mago, meu nome é Dinah, muito prazer! – Ela diz fazendo uma reverência

-Muito prazer, eu sou Relena e vim junto com o Heero! – Exclama Relena, se prorroga um silêncio constrangedor – Você é humana? – Pergunta Relena, mas imediatamente se desculpa ao ver a moça arquear as sobrancelhas

-Não, está tudo bem, eu realmente não sou humana, sou uma elfa, me casei com um mago humano por amor... – Diz Dinah tranqüila

-Bom, acho que daqui você já consegue continuar sozinho não é? – Diz o pequeno criado deixando Heero em frente de uma gigantesca porta, de madeira, muito bem trabalhada e muito bonita

-Sim, obrigado! – E, sem pensar duas vezes, Heero entra nos aposentos escuros indicados pelo criado

-Presumi que você viria – Dizem dois olhos que se iluminam na escuridão

-Então, também já deve saber o que eu vim te perguntar não é? – Heero pergunta, meio irônico se aproximando dos olhos que se distinguiam na escuridão, quando chega perto o suficiente, luzes de velas se acendem sozinhas e Heero pode ver o mago sentado o encarando, vestindo um longo manto negro com um capuz

-Sim, eu já sei o que você quer, sua armadura não é mesmo? Para a guerra de anjos e demônios que está por vir – Quatree se levanta e fica de costas para Heero fitando um ponto muito interessante da parede, pensativo – E também, quer perguntar sobre aquela garota não é mesmo?

Heero não se move, apenas faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça

-Venha comigo – Diz Quatree, fazendo uma porta se abrir na parede de galhos, os dois entram e permanecem em silêncio até chegarem totalmente ao subsolo onde havia um corredor com muitas portas, totalmente escuro, Quatree, com um estalar de dedos, acende várias tochas que ficavam presas na parede, ambos prosseguem até chegarem em frente de uma das portas, onde Quatree pega um pequena chave presa em seu pescoço por uma corda e abre a porta, param por um momento

-Sua armadura está no fundo da sala com a minha e com a outra – Heero apenas entra e caminha na direção ao fundo da sala, quando chega lá, vê sua armadura, reluzente, com luz própria, Heero se aproxima e encosta nela, esta imediatamente vai para o corpo de Heero

-Obrigado Quatree, e agora, quanto à outra pergunta que te fiz...

-Ela é...Heero, você já ouviu falar da batalha de anjos e demônios que houve a dois mil anos atrás? – Pergunta Quatree olhando os pés

-Sim, por que?

-Nela, lutaram bilhares de anjos, desde os de classe mais alta aos de classe mais baixa, nenhum escapou, diz uma lenda, que o anjo mais bonito, criado por Deus apenas para exibir seu talento, foi morto por um de seus anjos caídos, que um dia fora um de seus anjos favoritos, Deus, sem conseguir castiga-los, prendeu-os no tempo, para que este decidisse o que fazer com eles e, eu acho que Relena é...A reencarnação da tão cultuada "beleza" criada por Deus...

-Espera – Heero diz atento, mas, se ela é a reencarnação deste anjo, provavelmente...

-Sim, o anjo que a matou também deve ter reencarnado e está em algum lugar a esta hora, você tem de tomar cuidado, essa garota tem poderes além dos imaginados, que digamos, estão acima de nossas forças de compreensão

Ambos ficam parados apenas ouvindo o silêncio, quando ouvem gritos vindo da parte de cima da casa, eles correm e quando chegam ao local, vêem muitos homens encapuzados, um deles segurava Relena nos braços e Dinah lutava com um dos magos pronunciando magias em élfico, Heero, agora com a armadura, ataca o homem que segurava Relena, este, pego de surpresa a solta e ela corre para um canto do grande salão, agora, quase todo destruído, Relena vê que Heero usava uma armadura que protegia seu corpo, mas suas asas brancas, ainda estavam desprotegidas, Quatree se aproxima dela e ela se encolhe no local

-Calma, eu sou o mago que Heero veio procurar – Quatree entrega a Relena uma adaga a fim de que ela pudesse se proteger e já ia se afastar quando Relena segura sua capa

-O que é aquela armadura que você e Heero usam? – Relena pergunta intrigada

-Ela vai nos proteger durante o ataque dos anjos... – Relena o observa confusa e Quatree se afasta para ajudar Dinah

Relena observava a luta atenta, quando vê que um dos magos havia segurado a asa de Heero e o puxado para baixo, dois magos o seguravam e o outro, a frente deles, levantava uma espada a fim de cravá-la no corpo de Heero, Relena ignora tudo o que acontecia em volta e corre se pondo entre a espada e Heero...

Heero apenas vê sangue voando diante de seus olhos e Relena caindo diante de seus pés...

-REEEEELLLLLEEEENNNNAAAAA!

--/--

Continua...


	5. Sanctus

Título - Fallen Angel

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

Resumo - O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Música do Capítulo - Disgraced Rose

Capítulo05 – Sanctus

Bara no Shittsui

**Disgraced Rose:**

_Sora Fukaku_

**Deeper into the Blue sky**

_Yume Shiroku_

**Illusionary dreams are Whiter**

_Chigireta Tsubasa_

**Wings scatter To a thousand pieces**

Uma luz muito brilhante pôde ser vista por todos que fecharam seus olhos com força a fim de proteger-los daquela luz, Quatree abraça Dinah e se abaixa, quando ele abre os olhos, só pôde ver toda a sala destruída e todos os bruxos mortos no chão, ele levanta um pouco mais a visão e vê Heero em pé, com lágrimas nos olhos e segurando a Relena, os olhos deles estavam frios...

-Heero! – Quatree se levanta e ajuda Dinah a fazer o mesmo, Heero olha para ele...

-Ela está bem? – Quatree pergunta em um tom preocupado e se aproximando com cautela

-Está viva! – Heero parecia um pouco surpreso e algumas lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair pela sua face, pálida – Rápido, precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

Os três levam Relena para cima, pois, graças a Deus, a única coisa que havia sido destruída era a sala...

Deixam Relena no quarto de Dinah e aos cuidados da mesma que iria cuidar dela com medicina élfica, Heero e Quatree resolvem chamar Duo e Cléo, não era bom deixá-los sem notícias

--/--

Já se passara algum tempo desde que Heero e Quatree tinham ido buscar Cléo e Duo na floresta¹, e até agora, ninguém obtivera notícias sobre Relena, Dinah estava cuidando dela, enquanto os demais, esperavam na sala de Quatree, que havia sido consertada com magia e os corpos retirados por Heero e Duo

-Ela tem de se esforçar, caso o contrário... – Diz Dinah descendo as escadas, enquanto Heero, Duo e Cléo se precipitavam para vê-la, mas a elfa diz ser muito cedo e Relena necessitava de descanso

Já era noite quando os três mais interessados se revezaram em vê-la e dividiram a noite, para cuidar dela, Heero passou o tempo todo agoniado até conseguir se encontrar com ela.

Relena dormia tranqüilamente deitada na cama, os cabelos bagunçados disciplinadamente pelo travesseiro, Heero a viu e, se não soubesse, poderia jurar que ela estava perfeitamente bem e que apenas descansava um pouco.

_Tsumi Akaku_

**The Original Sin Is bloodier**

_Koe Tooku_

**The calling voice Farther**

_Michiteku Ano hi_

**We fulfill ourselves For that coming day**

Ele se aproxima cautelosamente, velando por seu sono, o anjo não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali, minutos, horas...Só sabia apreciar o sono que parecia tão tranqüilo de Relena.

Foi quando uma coisa lhe afligiu, Relena estava em perigo! Ainda mais agora que os malditos magos sabiam da localização exata deles e não tinham problema nenhum para chegar lá...

E ainda mais, tinha aquela história do anjo...Se Relena era o anjo mais belo, criado por Deus, onde estava o seu inimigo, que a matara milênios antes? Ele ouvira dizer que ambos sempre reencarnavam ao mesmo tempo, Heero tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com Relena...

E o que aquele maldito mago tanto queria com ela afinal? O anjo tenta afastar todos os pensamentos ruins da cabeça e apenas se concentra na bela figura adormecida a sua frente. Sorri e se aproxima, muito tentado a fazer uma coisa, e antes que outro pensamento lhe invadisse a cabeça, lhe toma os lábios, de um jeito terno, em leve roçar que fazia o anjo sentir seu corpo inteiro esquentar, ele a solta e encara durante algum tempo, serenamente...

Então a abraça carinhosamente, temendo pelo que vinha a frente e antes que pudesse perceber, o tempo já havia se esgotado e Heero saia do quarto, para deixar cuidando de seu anjo, uma ruiva muito sonolenta²...

_O-la Sanctus, E-u Sanctus,_

**O-la Sanctus, E-u Sanctus, (Are we more Holy, Are we more Holy,)**

_Où est la Lumière . . . __Ah, c'est toi?_

**Où est la Lumière . . . ****Ah, c'est toi? (Where is the light . . . Is that you?)**

Se dirige ao andar de baixo da casa, encontra Quatree e Duo na cozinha...

-Onde está a Dinah? – Pergunta Heero levemente sonolento

-Foi descansar um pouco, ela precisava...

Vendo que Duo saía da cozinha anunciando que também iria descansar um pouco e indo em direção a um corredor de muitas portas, Heero conta as suas preocupações para Quatree, mas os dois nem tiveram tempo para conversar sobre isso, pois, ouviram um grito de desespero vindo do andar de cima, correram e, quando chegaram ao quarto onde Relena repousava, viram, mais uma vez, a parede destruída, seres de asas pretas se afastando, carregando a loira e uma Cléo desesperada, encolhida em um canto do quarto

-Demônios? Mas o que... – Quatree tem de parar, pois vê Heero indo segui-los, ele segura o anjo – São muitos, isso é suicídio

-Não posso deixar que levem-na assim! – Exclama Heero desesperado, vendo os demônios irem virando apenas, mas um vulto escuro na madrugada

Dinah e Duo estavam com Cléo, o mago e o anjo nem haviam visto eles entrarem.

-Amanhã tentaremos um feitiço de localização, não se preocupe! Se você for agora, será suicídio!

Heero pára de tentar se soltar de Quatree e escorrega até o chão sentindo o peito doer, deveria ter ficado ao lado de Relena, a protegido, agora a havia levado, o que ele poderia fazer?

--/--

Pela manhã, Heero estava impaciente, não havia dormido nada aquela noite, como todos presentes, apesar de ninguém admitir tal fato, ainda era cedo, mas, assim que Heero chegou na sala, avistou por lá duas pessoas que nunca havia visto, que conversavam com Cléo e Dinah, o anjo se dirige ao mago, discretamente

-Quatree, quem são esses? – Heero estava muito desconfiado sobre tudo aquilo

-São elfos, pedi ajuda para eles, são rápidos e sabem muitos feitiços, vão nos ajudar a encontrar Relena...

-Dinah pediu para eles nos ajudarem?³– Heero pergunta e Quatree apenas confirma, acenando a cabeça

-Eles são os líderes do exército e, quando Dinah fizer o feitiço localizador, nós partiremos

-Porque ela ainda não o fez? – Pergunta Heero, por deveras irritado

-Primeiro porque ela está desejando a eles felicidades, eles acabaram de se casar e também tem haver com a posição do sol, dos planetas e toda aquela coisa élfica que eu não entendo nada! – Murmura Quatree sem-graça – Os elfos são Kelly e Wufey, espero que não se importe com a presença deles...

_Kaze Takaku_

**The currents breezes Higher**

_Toki Aoku_

**Eternity more Sapphire**

_Sasurau Kioku_

With our wandering Memories 

-Desde que eles ajudem – Heero deu uma olhada no casal e viu uma coisa estranhamente peculiar – Por que aquele elfo está usando uma armadura parecida com a nossa?

-Então você também reparou, ele é o último dos guerreiros que faltavam, para proteger Relena...

O tempo se passou muito devagar para Heero, ele não saberia dizer se Dinah demorou horas, minutos ou apenas segundos para realizar o tal feitiço, a única coisa que saberia dizer era que, logo depois daquilo, estava voando nos ares, acompanhado de Quatree e um batalhão de elfos...

Haviam demorado muito tempo para convencer Duo que ele só atrapalharia caso se juntasse ao grupo...

Finalmente chegam ao local, uma caverna...Era muito escura e não tinha muitos "seguranças" para guardar o local, a maioria dos elfos esperou lá fora, só entraram Quatree, Heero, Kelly, Wufey e mais dois elfos...

Heero foi se embrenhando na caverna até que resolveram se separar, foram, cada um para um lado...

O anjo achou uma espécie de passagem, alta na parede de pedra, quase impossível para quem visse debaixo, afinal, era muito escuro lá dentro

Ele tinha de ir se arrastando na passagem e teve de recolher as asas, afinal, o lugar era muito estreito, se arrastou durante algum tempo até chegar ao fim da passagem, ficou imóvel...

A passagem dava em alguma espécie de templo, que era iluminado por algumas tochas presas na parede, havia uma multidão de magos vestidos com uma capa preta, que incluía um capuz, impossibilitando que se visse os rostos deles e, entre eles, estranhamente, alguns demônios.

Mais na frente, onde os magos e demônios se mantinham um pouco afastados, havia um enorme símbolo de magia negra no chão, ele era redondo e tinha vários detalhes em seu interior, havia apenas um mago perto do círculo.

_Mizu Kuraku_

**The lake Darkens**

_Uta Kiyoku_

**The hymn sings out Pure**

_Mezameru Manazashi We waken and Open our eyes_

Agora o anjo estava horrorizado, presa no teto da caverna tinham várias correntes prendendo Relena que era mantida na distância de um metro do chão, ela estava ensangüentada e tinha sua roupa toda rasgada...

Aquilo era alguma espécie de ritual, Heero só não sabia para que...O mago que estava próximo do círculo recitava alguma coisa parecida com uma antiga magia, o anjo não entendia o que ele estava dizendo.

O mago finalmente parou, se virou e olhou para os demônios e outros ali presentes, Heero o reconheceu, era Treize, que se pronunciava...

-Agora irei cumprir a promessa que fiz a vocês, o nosso trato! – Dizendo isso, ele se virou e mexeu o braço rapidamente, os pulsos de Relena começaram a sangrar e o sangue escorreu, finalmente tocando o círculo, logo abaixo de si. O círculo brilhou, uma luz estranha, logo o círculo virou uma espécie de portal, o mago estava prestes a matar Relena quando uma flecha furou sua mão, na confusão, logo começou uma batalha de discussões e brigas, uns acusando os outros...

Mais flechas foram disparadas nas tochas e as luzes se apagaram, provocando muito alvoroço e brigas, Heero sobrevoou o local e rapidamente segurou Relena, libertando-a das correntes, voando de volta para passagem, bem a tempo, quando proferiram alguma magia e a luz se ascendeu, Heero não esperou para ver no que dava e fugiu rapidamente, levando Relena consigo...

_Tada Kimi e_

**Only You**

_Tada Haruka_

**Of so Far away,**

_Ochi-yuku Kono bara_

**It falls to the ground This rose**

_Ola Sanctus . .._

**O-la Sanctus . . . ****(Are we more holy . . .)**

Saiu da caverna e viu alvoroço, pelo visto, iria começar uma batalha de magos e elfos, mas primeiro, tinha de levar Relena a um lugar seguro...

Continua!

--/--

1- Quatree é quem controla a barreira feita para não se permitirem humanos, logo, ele a abriu para deixar Cléo e Duo passarem...

2- A Cléo é ruiva, não se esqueceram disso, não é?

3- Eu não disse, mas, se vocês não tiverem reparado, eu explico...Dinah da alta dinastia dos elfos, algo como uma princesa. Os elfos só possuem o rei e sua filha única, por isso atenderam ao seu chamado...

E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim, pois eu, particularmente, adorei escrever esse capítulo... O ritual não ficou bem como eu imaginava, mas gostei do resultado final...Escrevam dizendo o que acharam ok!

Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça essa música do capítulo se chama Sanctus e é do Angel Sanctuary, o OVA, ele não é legal, mas as músicas são muito loucas, tentem ouvir essa aqui e me digam depois...

Beijossssss!


	6. As Asas Espirituais de Um Anjo Esquecido

Título - Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente nos víssemos em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Música do Capítulo - Gravity of Love (Enigma)

Capítulo06 – As Asas Espirituais de Um Anjo Esquecido

_Turn around_

_**Vire-se**  
And smell what you don't see_

_**e cheire o que você não vê**  
Close your eyes_

_**feche os seus olhos**  
It's so clear_

**_Está tão claro_**

Heero sobrevoou o local, vendo vários elfos muito agitados, avistou Quatree que acabara de sair da caverna, seguido de Kelly e Wufey.

-Saia daqui Heero, por acaso é louco? E leve ela consigo, fuja, rápido! – Quatree tinha apenas alguns cortes no rosto, mas estava muito nervoso

-Mas...Volto depois e ajudo vocês? – Heero estava meio confuso

-Não! É muito importante que fique com Relena agora, há um acordo – Quatree pareceu pensar por segundos – Entre aqueles magos e os demônios

-O que? – Heero já havia entendido isso, mas não o por que disso

-Não dá tempo de explicar, agora vá! – Quatree tentava apressar o amigo o máximo que podia, porque, logo, travariam uma batalha ali, e Relena poderia morrer, isso seria, terrível para eles...

Heero saiu de lá, percebendo que, pela cara de Quatree, poderia por tudo a perder.

Ele sobrevoava os lugares meio que sem saber o que fazer, quando, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, finalmente acontece.

Heero é atacado por demônios, três deles na verdade, eles voavam bem atrás dele e por mais que se esquivasse, alguém sempre o acabava alcançando, eram tantos golpes feitos de energia¹ disparados que Heero já estava cansado, ainda mais por ter de carregar Relena no colo e proteger que ela se machucasse.

_Here's the mirror_

_**Aqui está o espelho**  
Behind there is a screen_

_**Por trás há uma tela**  
And with wings you can't get in_

_**E com asas você não pode entrar**_

_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart_

_**Não pense duas vezes antes de ouvir seu coração**  
Follow the trace of a random start_

_**Siga o rastro de um novo começo**_

Um dos golpes atinge direto sua asa, que sangrava sem parar, fazendo Heero começar a cair, o anjo fechou os olhos, tudo na sua cabeça girava. Sentia o vento contra a cabeça e uma enorme pressão nas asas, assim como uma dor horrível.

Heero abraça Relena com todas as suas forças, quando sente um terrível impacto contra alguma coisa e tudo a sua volta se apaga.

O anjo acorda, não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou desmaiado, só sabia que seu corpo inteiro doía e ele sangrava na cabeça e nas asas, assim como em uma perna e nos braços...Heero se senta com calma, olha em volta e, entra em um profundo desespero, onde estava Relena?

Se levanta com dificuldade e começa a caminhar com dificuldade, apertando um dos braços que, aparentemente, estava quebrado. Ele caminhava na floresta chamando por Relena desesperadamente, quando vê, não muito distante, atrás de algumas árvores, entre uma clareira, dois demônios conversando, logo um deles voa deixando o outro sozinho.

De onde Heero estava não tinha como ser visto e agradeceu a isso, não tinha como lutar naquelas condições, mas, sua opinião mudou rapidamente, assim que avista, perto do demônio, Relena, sentada, encostada em uma pedra, ainda desacordada.

_What you need_

_**O que você precisa**  
And everything you feel_

_**e tudo o que você sente**  
Is just a question of the day_

**_são apenas perguntas do dia_**

Foi o ponto para ele entrar em desespero, atravessou o laguinho a sua frente e foi se aproximando da clareira, infelizmente, para mais uma coisa ruim ocorrer, os demônios _sentem_ o cheiro de sangue e também conseguem sentir auras...

O demônio se vira rápido, então logo surge um sorrisinho cínico em seu rosto, ele pega Relena e voa, Heero, com muita dificuldade e usando toda a energia que tinha, se força a sair do chão para segui-lo

Sentia suas asas queimarem de dor, uma vontade imensa de gritar, tamanha a dor, estava difícil de se manter lúcido naquela situação...

Parecia que suas asas iam desgrudar de suas costas, nunca havia sentido tamanha dor antes.

O anjo segue o outro, acima das nuvens, por alguns segundos, até que o demônio começa a descer, Heero o segue.

Aterrissa em um lugar plano, uma montanha, muito alta, onde apenas se via as pequenas copas de árvore embaixo, o demônio se encontrava parado bem perto da beirada da montanha, segurando Relena em seus braços.

_In the eye of storm you can see a lonely dove _

_**no centro da tempestade você pode ver um solitário pombo**  
The experience of survival is the key_

_**a experiência de sobrevivência é a chave**  
To the gravity of love  
**para a gravidade do amor**  
The path of excess leads to the Tower of Wisdom_**  
_O poder do excesso guia para a torre da sabedoria_**

-Tenho que admitir que pelo menos, você é persistente garoto! – Heero continuava a olhar para ele com um olhar de fúria – Meu nome é Dracul², prazer – O demônio diz em tom debochado se apresentando e fazendo uma pequena reverência

-Se é assim que quer, assim será, _Dracul – _O anjo diz com ódio – Meu nome é Heero, mas não que isso vá fazer muita diferença agora! – Pega o seu sabre, mesmo que para isso tenha gasto quase todas as energias restantes e mal conseguisse segurá-la direito.

-E você ainda pretende lutar? – O homem ergue uma sobrancelha, mas Heero ainda o encara da mesma forma – Então assim será – Dracul convoca sua alabarda e, segurando Relena com um braço e a alabarda no outro, o demônio estava pronto para lutar.

Heero sente sua visão ficar turva, seus olhos pesavam muito, mas não poderia abandonar Relena naquela situação! Ele se posiciona para lutar, o demônio parte para cima, as duas armas atritam, o demônio volta para trás, como se esperasse que o anjo desse o próximo passo...

_Try to think about it_

_**Tente pensar sobre isso**  
That's the chance to live your life and discover_

_**essa é a chance de viver sua vida e descobrir**  
What it is_

_**o que é isso**  
It's the gravity of love_

**_É a gravidade do amor_**

-Ah sim, só para que saiba – O demônio tinha um olhar malicioso – A garota aqui, depois de fazer o ritual está completamente sem energia e, em breve, morrerá!

Heero não se agüentou e partiu para cima do outro rapidamente. Novamente as espadas atritam, Heero se irrita e, muito rápido golpeia Dracul no braço, este, por uma fração de segundos, se desequilibra e quase cai da montanha, levando Relena consigo...

Se recupera e ataca Heero, que, desprevenido é pego no braço quebrado.

Heero sente uma dor infernal e se abaixa um pouco, ouve o outro rindo, como impulso, ataca o demônio novamente, que se desvia quase deixando Heero cair morro abaixo, Heero se vira, aproveitando que o outro não estava longe e o golpeia enquanto o demônio se virava, pegando em cheio no braço...

_Look around just people_

_**olhe por toda a parte, há apenas pessoas**  
Can you hear the voice?_

_**Você pode ouvir as vozes ?**  
Find the one who'll guide you_

_**ache aquele que te guiará**  
To the limits of your choice  
**para os limites de sua escolha**_

O que o anjo não esperava é que, graças a este, o demônio perderia suas forças alguns segundos...Segundos suficientes para deixar Relena cair, de cima do rochedo, de cabeça...

Heero se desespera e, quando ia atrás dela, o demônio o segura pelas costas

Seus cabelos voavam ao vento enquanto caía, suas mãos estavam jogadas, seu longo vestido se agitava ao vento...

-Relena! – Heero gritava desesperado e algumas lágrimas escorreram...

O que aconteceu surpreendeu Heero mais do que tudo que podia esperar. Uma luz cobriu todo o corpo de Relena, e, logo em seguida, apareceram asas em suas costas, não asas reais, como as de Heero, mas sim, feitas de energia, meio transparentes, uma visão linda, as asas eram...Espirituais...

Relena continuou a cair e Heero se soltou para finalmente poder ir atrás dela, mas o desgraçado do demônio enfincou sua arma nas costas do anjo...

Heero sentia tudo em volta ficar escuro, e sua energia deixar, pouco a pouco, seu corpo...

_If you're in the eye of storm_

_**Mas se você estiver no centro da tempestade**  
Just think of the lonely dove_

_**apenas pense no pombo solitário**  
The experience of survival is the key_

_**A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave**  
To the gravity of love_

_Para a gravidade do amor_

Continua!

--/--

1 – Os golpes são espirituais, sendo assim, feitos de energia e atirados como fechos de luz das mãos, tantos dos anjos, quanto dos demônios...

2 – Dracul significa demônio ou dragão, era o nome do pai de Conde Vlad Drácula

O que acharam do capítulo!

Ah sim, o nome da música é **Gravity of Love** da banda **Enigma**, não sei se tem muito a ver com o capítulo, mas eu o escrevi ouvindo ele, então, coloquei...

Obrigada a: **_Sah Rebelde, Relena-chan e Lyocko Nitales!_**

Beijos!


	7. O Destino do Anjo Negro é Traçado

"Em uma luta, onde lutaram bilhares de anjos, desde os de classe mais alta aos de classe mais baixa, nenhum escapou...E diz uma lenda, que o anjo mais bonito, criado por Deus apenas para exibir seu talento, foi morto por um de seus anjos caídos, que um dia fora um de seus anjos favoritos, Deus, sem conseguir castiga-los, prendeu-os no tempo, para que este decidisse o que fazer com eles..."

Título – Fallen Angel

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

Disclaimer - Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

Música do Capítulo - Aquarius (Within Temptation)

O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Capítulo07 – O Destino do Anjo Negro é Traçado

"_Deus! Ó Deus! Onde estas que não respondes?_

_Em que mundo, em qu' estrela tu te escondes_

_Embreçado nos céus?_

_Há dois mil anos te mandei meu grito,_

_Que embalde, desde então, corre o infinito..._

_Onde estás, Senhor Deus?..."_

"Sangue, muito sangue...Para todos os lugares que ele olhava só via isso...Pessoas estraçalhadas e seus pedaços cobriam o chão...

Olhos vermelhos se destacavam por entre a escuridão, um motim havia sido realizado ali...

Um grito! Mais sangue...Uma mulher...Não!"

Duo acorda atordoado, o sonho que tivera o havia deixado com a cabeça ardendo de dor, latejante, Cléo que estava entrando no quarto, corre ao seu encontro

-Duo, você está bem? – Ela o olha nos olhos

-Tive um pesadelo terrível...Nele... – Duo abaixa a cabeça

-O que foi? – Cléo estava preocupada

-Nada! – Duo se levanta, assustando a moça sentada ao seu lado – Não posso ficar aqui nem mais um instante! – O homem de tranças caminha em direção a porta

-Duo! – Cléo corre atrás dele que pegava suas coisas e já estava saindo – Para onde você vai?

-Vou atrás da minha irmã! Algo me diz que isso não está certo...

-Então me deixe ir também! – A ruiva contra-argumenta

-Não, é muito perigoso! Você tem de ficar aqui! Se você morresse eu jamais me perdoaria...Jamais! Por isso fique aqui com a elfa...

-Mas...

-Parece que ele já decidiu o seu caminho não é jovem príncipe! – Pergunta Dinah que agora, descia as escadas e ouvia a conversa do casal

Duo apenas afirma com a cabeça, estava para sair, quando se vira e segura Cléo. Beija-lhe como se o mundo fosse acabar. Com todo o seu amor e carinho, Cléo apenas corresponde, perdida nos braços daquele que ama, uma vez que o beijo acaba, Duo sorri e sussurra

-Eu te amo, por favor, espere eu voltar... – Cléo apenas faz um gesto positivo e vê Duo desaparecer, aos poucos no horizonte.

Os olhos da ruiva estavam marejados, seu desespero era visível...

-Parece que seu destino foi traçado realmente – Dinah sorri e Cléo se vira para ela com um olhar interrogativo – Agora, nossa história realmente será decidida...

--/--

Heero vagava, desesperado, em busca de sua amada, tinha acordado faziam algumas horas e, mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, tinha partido para buscá-la, esperava que ela não tivesse partido no momento em que caiu da pedra...

-Estava em uma parte densa e muito funda da floresta, perto de onde ficava o rochedo, o anjo, não agüentando mais, caiu, ia desmaiar, havia perdido muito sangue, ia morrer.

No último instante, avista algo que o faz se levantar, seguiu em frente com muito sacrifício, sentindo os membros do corpo formigarem. Diante de si, viu uma cena de que não se esqueceria tão cedo...

Relena estava parada, encolhida, segurando as pernas com as mãos, flutuando, com asas levemente coloridas, de um brilho amarelo brilhante estavam fechadas, protegendo seu corpo. Seu rosto estava sereno, seus olhos estavam fechados e seus cabelos voavam, se mexendo constantemente.

Heero se aproxima – Relena...

A jovem dama abre os olhos e o observa, com um olhar frio e sem alma, se levanta, ainda flutuando, desce, encostando de leve no chão, sua mão, gelada, se eleva e toca no rosto de Heero. Nesse instante, tudo fica preto e Heero desmaia...

--/--

-Senhor...

Em um lugar frio, e escuro que lembrava muito um calabouço, há um trono de cor escura, onde há um homem sentado

-Sim? – Pergunta este, com uma voz fria e cruel

-É...o anjo da luz foi...É, bem...Destruído senhor...

-Como isso ocorreu?

-Caiu de um penhasco, duvido que tenha sobrevivido

-Como? – O homem se levanta, só dando para ver seus olhos cor de vinho, com uma expressão de raiva – Seu tolo, incompetente. Você realmente acha que ele morreria assim tão fácil?

O demônio arregala os olhos e em seguida, tem sua cabeça arrancada fora com o sangue se espalhando por todos os lados.

-Insolente, acho que terei de fazer o trabalho pessoalmente!

O senhor se retira, deixando a carcaça sem vida para trás...

--/--

-Um misticismo além do imaginário, com uma guerra milenar, finalmente nossos destinos foram traçados, nos forçando a ver adiante, sem recuar, cada caminho já se cruzou e todas as batalhas já tiveram seu começo...Seu fim, só depende de nós...

-O que disse senhor Quatree? – Pergunta a elfa morena, Kelly que estava cuidando de seus ferimentos

-Não é nada... – Quatree olha as estrelas – Nunca lhe contei a história do Anjo da Luz não é? – A elfa balança a cabeça negativamente – Este anjo, tão belo ser, atraiu a atenção de um dos anjos mais fiéis e queridos de Deus, mas Deus se recusou a entrega-la a ele, este com muita raiva, jurou vingança, se tornando um anjo caído...Vagou pela terra durante séculos, realizando intermináveis motins, até que, finalmente, fez um pacto com o Senhor das Trevas, seu corpo e mente foram dominados por este, virando o próprio ser maligno que, ao começar a guerra milenar, matou, forçado, por não ter domínio de sua mente seu amado Anjo da Luz com suas próprias mãos...

Sua alma, vagando, perdida pelo mundo, esperava encontrar refúgio, e agora, uma vez que o Anjo da Luz está entre nós novamente, a alma dele deve ter reencarnado, sentindo um terrível peso na consciência.

O mago olha para o céu, vendo as mudanças nas estrelas...

--/--

_**Finalmente a continuação, e aí, o que acharam? Um pedaço muito importante da história que explica o passado de Relena e de... Vocês sabem quem não é? Muito óbvio...Dêem seus chutes...**_

_**Agora, como isso vai se desenrolar é que eu quero ver...**_

_**Ah, e provavelmente ainda vai demorar um pouco para este fanfics continuar, uma vez que eu não ando inspirada para ele, este foi o último capítulo que eu fiz para essa fic, como vai demorar, leiam e aproveitem...**_

_**Mais uma coisa, agora a coisa vai esquentar entre o Heero e a Relena, sozinhos afinal...**_

_**Kisus!**_

**_Obrigada a Sah Rebelde e a Bruna! E a todos que leram o fic!_**


	8. O Pecado Original

"Em uma luta, onde lutaram bilhares de anjos, desde os de classe mais alta aos de classe mais baixa, nenhum escapou...E diz uma lenda, que o anjo mais bonito, criado por Deus apenas para exibir seu talento, foi morto por um de seus anjos caídos, que um dia fora um de seus anjos favoritos, Deus, sem conseguir castiga-los, prendeu-os no tempo, para que este decidisse o que fazer com eles..."

Título – Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

Resumo: O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Música do Capítulo - Gomenasai (TATU)

Capítulo08 – O Pecado Original

"_Na luz, era um tipo  
De pérola preciosa... _

Quando eu quis chorar  
Eu não pude porque eu  
Não estava autorizado...

Desculpe por tudo  
Desculpe, eu sei que te decepcionei  
Desculpe até o fim..."

Chovia sangue, ele tinha certeza, podia ver claramente! Pessoas mortas, seus cadáveres cobriam o chão...

Duo acorda, estava em uma caverna, mais uma vez aquele sonho, tinha de se apressar, tinha que encontrar Relena, estava com um pressentimento horrível.

Ainda era madrugada mas mesmo assim, pegou suas coisas e saiu rapidamente.

-Aonde vai jovem príncipe? – Pergunta uma voz fria, atrás de si, entre as árvores

-Quem está aí? – Duo tentava, em vão, enxergar alguma coisa

-Eu sou... – O homem se aproximava – você! – Duo apenas tem tempo de fazer uma cara apavorada e tudo se torna escuro

--/--

Heero acorda, ainda estava caído naquele mesmo lugar, levanta-se com facilidade, estava com a roupa encharcada de sangue, mas não tinha mais nenhum machucado em seu corpo. Olha em volta e vê Relena caída ao seu lado.

-Relena! – O anjo a pega nos braços, a moça, assim como ele, tinha as roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue, mas não tinha mais nenhum ferimento – Obrigado meu anjo, provavelmente foi você que nos salvou – E dizendo isso, Heero lhe dá um beijo na testa

Ele caminha durante um bom tempo na floresta, carregando-a até encontrar perto de uma cachoeira uma cabana que parecia abandonada, entrou. A cabana estava suja e quase que, completamente destruída por dentro.

"Isso deve servir!" – Pensou o anjo. No lugar onde ficava a cama, ele pôs a sua capa rasgada e por cima, com todo o cuidado, colocou Relena deitada.

Durante a noite, ela teve febre e Heero não saiu do seu lado por um segundo, cuidou dela como se fosse seu bem mais precioso.

Durante a manhã, foi tomar um banho na cachoeira e depois pegou alguma coisa para comer, quando voltou, Relena já estava acordada e havia se levantado.

-Heero, o que aconteceu? A última coisa que me lembro é de estar na casa de Dinah e depois, tudo é apenas confusão na minha cabeça, tenho apenas flashes, como o de eu caindo de algum lugar... – A moça leva a mão na cabeça – Como eu cheguei nesse estado?

"Ela não se lembra..." – Bem, é melhor você se sentar porque aconteceram várias coisas, mas primeiro, vamos comer...

Dizendo isso, os dois se sentam e almoçam juntos, depois disso, Heero explica para Relena tudo o que havia acontecido, como havia sido usada para despertar os demônios e como quase havia morrido para isso. Relena ficou admirada, mas nada disse, apenas foi tomar um banho, enquanto Heero tentava arrumar a cabana, ou pelo menos, deixa-la limpa.

Depois de algum tempo, a moça volta a cabana, a verdade é que não havia melhorado muito, mas pelo menos, estava limpa.

-Bom trabalho – Murmura a moça, indo se sentar perto da fogueira que o anjo havia acendido – Está ficando frio – Passa as mãos nos braços, tentando se aquecer. Heero, vendo aquilo, põe sua capa sobre Relena – Mas...

-Não se preocupe, você é que é importante agora, pois até ontem, estava com febre

-Está certo – Relena abraça a capa que estava em torno de seu corpo – Sabe Heero, agora que sei que quase morri, me deu tanto medo – Ela deu uma pausa e o anjo parou o que estava fazendo para olhá-la

-Por que? – Pergunta se sentando ao seu lado

-Pois percebi que tem tantas coisas que eu quero fazer ainda, tantos lugares que quero conhecer e tantas coisas que quero dizer – Relena vira o rosto e fica a encarar Heero que estava sentado ao seu lado – O que eu estou querendo dizer é que, eu te amo Heero...

O anjo sorri – Eu também te amo, meu anjo protetor, aquele que faz brilhar a minha vida.

Depois daquilo, os dois trocaram um beijo, quente, cheio de amor e paixão, onde as línguas de tocavam, procurando espaço, um contato íntimo, em busca do conhecimento. E aquela noite os dois se amaram, como homem e mulher, de um jeito que anjo algum pode fazer, se tornando definitivamente, dois anjos caídos.

--/--

De manhã, os dois acordaram sentindo o cheiro de fumaça, se levantaram, se vestiram e foram verificar o que era. Andaram de mãos dadas pela floresta durante pouco tempo.

"Agora que o Heero está comigo, agora que sei que ele me ama, não temo nem mais a morte..." – Relena sorri com aquele pensamento, mas logo seu sorriso desaparece, quando encontram a fonte da fumaça.

Um vilarejo destruído, nenhum sobrevivente, crianças e mulheres, mortas, seus cadáveres pelo chão. A moça começa a chorar e Heero a abraça

-Vou ver se há algum sobrevivente, está certo? E você fica aqui... – Fala o anjo, baixo, docemente, em resposta, a princesa apenas faz um aceno com a cabeça, mas mal ele havia caminhado alguns passos, ouve um grito vindo de Relena e se vira para ver o que havia acontecido. Era Treize, ele havia pego a moça e a segurava, pressionando seu pescoço

-Droga! – Heero faz surgir sua espada e faz aparecer suas asas, para lutar contra Treize, mas vai com tanta violência, que quando o homem se defende com o cajado que segurava, faz Relena cair no chão, a moça recua, assustada

-Como se atreve a encostar nela, seu monstro! – Gritava Heero, enquanto atacava, desesperadamente. Estava com muita raiva, podia-se dizer que havia perdido o controle. Mas, por sua vez, Treize lutava da mesma forma, desesperado

-Se ela tem que morrer para que eu cumpra o meu pacto, assim será! Eu não irei morrer apenas porque ela não quer fazer o que deve fazer!

Enquanto os dois lutavam, Relena se levanta e se afasta, vendo entre a fumaça um rosto conhecido

-Duo! – a moça corre para ver o que ele fazia ali – O que aconteceu com você? Está todo sujo de sangue! – Exclama ao ver o estado em que se encontrava seu irmão

-Me perdoe... – Murmura o príncipe de tranças, com lágrimas nos olhos

-O que...? – Mas a princesa não consegue terminar sua frase, pois tem um punhal enfiado em seu coração

-Me desculpe, minha irmã – Murmura Duo para si mesmo, a moça dá dois passos para trás, caindo de joelhos no chão, põe a mão no ferimento que não parava de sangrar, suas mãos, suavam, ela estava zonza

-Relena! – Heero grita, mas não conseguia se livrar de Treize, mas, em um ato de desespero, o anjo enfinca sua espada no pescoço de do mago, fazendo o outro, cair no chão, morrendo imediatamente.

O anjo corre para Relena e põe sua cabeça em seus braços.

-Não adianta anjo, eu enfiei a espada dos infernos em seu coração, o destino dela é eminente, ela irá morrer! E assim acaba nossa trégua, Anjo da Luz...

Heero ia atacar Duo, mas este simplesmente some no ar.

-Heero? – O anjo volta para o lado de Relena

-Estou com medo, está doendo...

-Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem, não se esforce... – E dizendo isso ele põe o indicador sobre os lábios da moça, começando a chorar silenciosamente

-Heero, eu sei que eu vou morrer, eu só gostaria de dizer, que eu te amo, e sempre vou amar, mais do que nunca, não importa aonde eu esteja – E dizendo isso, lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto da moça, ela esboça um sorriso e fecha os olhos

-Relena! Relena! Responda por favor! – Ao ver o corpo inerte que segurava em seus braços, Heero a abraça com força, chorando desesperadamente, escondendo seu rosto nos cabelos loiros da moça.

-Me desculpe, não fui capaz de te proteger... – Diz entre um soluço e outro

E assim, entre essa cena grotesca de um vilarejo destruído, com cheiro de morte, começa de verdade a guerra entre anjos e demônios que decidiria o destino da humanidade...

--/--

**Ohayo!**

**Antes que me matem, resolvam me escortejar, me torturar ou me matar, só quero dizer que eu não pretendo deixar a Relena morta, ela vai voltar sim, afinal, eu não sou a Kaori Yuki!**

**Quanto ao capítulo ter acabado em uma parte tão crítica, foi sim culpa de vocês! Quem mandou não deixarem reviews no Fairy Tale, agora paguem! Huahuahuahua! Como sou má...**

**Quanto a continuação, não sei quando vem, é bem provável que ainda demore algum tempo, afinal, além de estar com tempo faltando, gastei boa parte da minha inspiração aqui...**

**O trecho no começo é um pedacinho da tradução da música Gomenasai da TATU, eu amo essa música, ela é tudo!**

**Agora, obrigada a** **Sah Rebelde, Adriana Paiva e a 0 Kyouyama Anna 0 !**

**Até a próxima, kisses!**


	9. A Destruição

"Em uma luta, onde lutaram bilhares de anjos, desde os de classe mais alta aos de classe mais baixa, nenhum escapou... E diz uma lenda, que o anjo mais bonito, criado por Deus apenas para exibir seu talento, foi morto por um de seus anjos caídos, que um dia fora um de seus anjos favoritos, Deus, sem conseguir castiga-los, prendeu-os no tempo, para que este decidisse o que fazer com eles..."

Título – Fallen Angel

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

Resumo: O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Música do Capítulo - Aus Den Ruinen (L'Ame Immortelle)

Capítulo09 – A Destruição

_"Das ruínas de meus sonhos  
Eu agora olho para você  
Para você meu anjo, o meu querido  
De minhas contrapartes (...)_

_Você rasgou meu coração, minha alma roubada  
Isso poderia ter acabado de uma maneira que nunca acreditei  
Sem consideração a perdas, você destruiu meu mundo  
Um mundo no qual só nós teríamos ouvido falar (...)_

_Em minhas ruínas  
Vejo meus sonhos serem vagarosamente visíveis  
E eu quero simplesmente não acreditar  
Que nosso querido relacionamento não era uma mentira"_

Não saberia dizer se ficou lá horas, dias, ou apenas alguns minutos, a única coisa que sabia é que quando se deu por si, o mundo ao seu redor queimava, ouvia gritos e sentia a dor ao longe.

"A batalha começou!" – Ainda estava abraçado naquele corpo frio e sem vida e não sabia o que fazer, seria incapaz de deixa-la ali, a mercê do destino.

--/--

Cléo estava sentada, esperando que o dia acabasse finalmente, eram cerca de seis horas e o dia chegava ao fim...

Dinah como sempre, havia desaparecido, mas Cléo não conseguia se afastar da janela, estava com um pressentimento horrível, seu coração estava apertado.

-Espera pelo seu príncipe? – Pergunta a elfa, chegando de surpresa e dando um susto na ruiva.

-Estou apenas com um mau pressentimento, sinto como se alguma coisa estivesse errada...

-Talvez você esteja com a razão, também sinto um mau agouro, que tempos difíceis estão por vir – Mal a loira havia terminado de falar, entra uma criatura correndo pela sala, o pequeno mordomo trazia em mãos uma carta e a entrega para sua senhora.

A loira lê a carta e a rasga rapidamente

-Temos de ir!

-Ir para onde? – Pergunta Cléo, não entendendo a outra.

-Para o mais longe possível, aqui não é mais um lugar seguro...

-Como assim?

-Começou...A Segunda Guerra Divina finalmente começou!

-O que é essa Guerra Divina? E o Duo? Como ele fica lá fora?

-Sinto não ter te contado antes, mas o Duo é a fonte disso tudo...

-Como assim o Duo é a fonte?

-A verdade é que o Duo é...

--/--

O mago caminhava para a batalha eminente junto com milhares de elfos ao seu lado, sabia que muitos dali iam morrer e isso o deixava angustiado, mas o pior de tudo era não saber como estava sua esposa. Estava tão preocupado com Dinah...E ainda por cima, se perdessem a guerra, todos morreriam e o mundo seria destruído, como conviver com tanta responsabilidade nas costas?

-O melhor é não pensar...

Quatree se vira para Wufey ao seu lado que tinha feito o comentário. – Como assim não pensar?

-Pela sua cara, está preocupado com o futuro da humanidade e a responsabilidade que nos caiu nas costas, é melhor não pensar nisso, se pensar, vai piorar.

-É, você tem razão, mas você, não fica preocupado com a Kelly, afinal, ela vai estar lutando aqui, conosco.

-É melhor tê-la do meu lado, onde eu possa vê-la e protegê-la do que não saber onde ela está e que coisas horríveis podem lhe acontecer.

-Nisso você está certo, não consigo parar de me preocupar com a minha mulher...

-Não se preocupe, Dinah faz parte da elite, e, como tal, é uma ótima elfa, exímia arqueira e sabe muitos feitiços, ela vai saber se cuidar.

-É, eu sei, mas, mesmo assim, não consigo deixar de ficar preocupado.

-Amanhã de manhã, quando alcançarmos os demônios, você não vai ter tempo para pensar, aí você age direitinho...

-Hã? O que você quis dizer com isso? – Pergunta Quatree, confuso

-Quando estamos preocupados, não fazemos nada direito...

E dizendo isso, os dois voltaram a olhar para frente enquanto marchavam, sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

--/--

O anjo chorava e gritava o nome de Relena, tentando, inutilmente, chamá-la de volta, sentia o coração apertado arder de dor, suas pernas estavam bambas, chorava desesperadamente, abraça fortemente o corpo inerte contra o seu e murmura um adeus em sua orelha. Sentia o ódio crescer em seu interior, podia senti-lo fluir junto ao seu sangue.

Heero já via no horizonte, a fumaça cobrindo os céus, sabia que estavam chegando, mas não poderia abandona-la, mesmo que ela já não fosse mais sua amada e sim, somente uma casca vazia.

Finalmente, como que puxando forças do solo, Heero se levanta, carregando sua amada no colo. O anjo caminhava em direção a destruição. Estava para chegar em um vilarejo, onde estava, as chamas comandavam, mas tinha esperanças de ainda ter alguém vivo por lá. Vê uma menininha correndo em sua direção e atrás dela, um demônio ia cortar-lhe a cabeça.

Heero age por instinto e com sua espada, numa velocidade incrível, alcança o demônio no ar e o mata.

-Volte para o lugar que pertence, miserável!

-Obrigada, senhor! – Murmura a menina de longos cabelos lisos e pretos e enormes olhos cor-de-mel.

Heero abaixa e pega o corpo de Relena que havia soltado para matar o demônio.

-Meu nome é Heero...

-O meu é Mayuri...

-Mayuri, sabe onde tem um templo por aqui?

A menina indica a direção e Heero se põe a andar, carregando sua princesa nos braços. Chegando lá, percebe que o templo havia sido atacado e estava parcialmente destruído.

Havia começado uma chuva fina, de cortar a pele, então o anjo, acompanhado da pequena e de seu amor, entram no templo, o homem anda por um tempo até encontrar o local onde eram feitos os rituais de morte.

Põe Relena, cuidadosamente em cima daquela mesa de pedra, que era coberta por um fino tecido de seda branca.

A princesa tinha a expressão calma, feliz, nem parecia que havia sofrido tanto tormento, Heero toca seu rosto frio, sente suas forças faltarem e escorrega pelo chão até ficar de joelhos, sentindo os olhos arderem, abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar...

Lágrimas de um amor acabado, de saudade, de um final mal terminado.

-Relena!!! – Grita com todas as suas forças, como se, com aquilo pudesse chamá-la de volta a vida, aperta a mão da dama com mais força e com um último adeus, beija seus lábios frios.

A menina apenas olha a cena compadecida. Abraça o homem pelos ombros e começa a chorar também.

-Eu te amo... – Murmura baixinho

Mesmo sabendo que isso era difícil, sabia que Relena não iria voltar, mesmo se quisesse e também sabia que tinha sido melhor daquele jeito, afinal, não poderia carregá-la a batalha inteira. Rapidamente, faz um ritual, que emite uma grande luz, fazendo a menina fechar os olhos com força, Heero faz uma proteção em torno de Relena, uma barreira, que só seria quebrada, se Heero morresse. Havia escolhido um templo, porque sabia que ali, Relena descansaria em paz.

-Não poderia lutar se soubesse que você corre algum perigo... – Fala o anjo, tão baixo, que Mayuri não ouve.

O anjo se levanta rapidamente, assustando a menina, sem avisos, pega a menor no colo e se põe a andar para fora do templo. Ao chegar lá, a chuva tinha aumentado e machucava a pele. Sem se importar com isso, Heero abre suas asas, assustando a criaturinha em seus braços.

Começa a voar, a verdade era que nem sabia para onde estava indo, aonde queria chegar. A sua vida havia perdido o sentido. Nem o destino da terra lhe importava mais, sem sua amada Relena, o mundo poderia explodir se quisesse. A única coisa que queria, era vingança. Vingança pela pessoa que mais amou no mundo!

Com esses pensamentos, vagou durante horas a fio, sem perceber o caminho em que estava tomando ou na direção em que se encontrava.

Heero não percebeu, mas Mayuri se encolheu em seus braços ao ver as asas do anjo mudando de cor, de um branco perolado para uma negra cor de ébano. Ele, aos poucos, se tornava um anjo do inferno...

Continua!

--/--

**A tradução ali em cima é um pedacinho da música _Aus Den Ruinen_ da banda _L'Ame Immortelle_, eu adoro essa música!!! **

**Obrigada a Sah Rebelde, Bruna Fabiana, Adriana Paiva e Thyana!**

**Vocês me dão forças para continuar!**

**And...**

**Happy Halloween**

**31.10.06**


	10. O fio Entre a Razão e a Loucura

"Em uma luta, onde lutaram bilhares de anjos, desde os de classe mais alta aos de classe mais baixa, nenhum escapou... E diz uma lenda, que o anjo mais bonito, criado por Deus apenas para exibir seu talento, foi morto por um de seus anjos caídos, que um dia fora um de seus anjos favoritos, Deus, sem conseguir castigá-los, prendeu-os no tempo, para que este decidisse o que fazer com eles..."

Título – Fallen Angel

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

Resumo: O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

Música do Capítulo – Angel's Punishment – Lacuna Coil

Capítulo10 – O fio entre a Razão e a Loucura

"_Pra lutar em defesa  
Palavras esquecidas  
de ódio amigável... _

...Não sei porque  
Uma alma doente  
Uma esperança quebrada  
Uma brisa sufocante"

No final, o mago havia morrido, e a maldição não se completara, mas ainda assim, Relena morrera tragicamente e Heero, tinha tido um destino infeliz.

Pobre Anjo da Luz, amaldiçoado apenas por ter sido tocado pelo Senhor das Trevas...

Cléo e Dinah corriam pela mata rapidamente.

-Podemos nos abrigar em uma terra aqui perto. É de um elfo, conhecido meu, acredito que não haverá problema em... – Mas Dinah para de falar ao perceber que Cléo havia parado sua corrida e estava parada um pouco atrás – O que foi? – Pergunta a loira, muito confusa

-Eu não posso ir com você... – Responde Cléo, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos verdes – Mesmo sabendo da verdade...Sobre o Duo, eu...

-Eu entendi... – Murmura Dinah de volta com um sorriso de compreensão e Cléo lhe sorri de volta – Então, vamos juntas, ao campo de batalha!

-Obrigada – Murmura, baixinho

--/--

Era madrugada e o exército de anjos e elfos, descansava, para a luta no dia seguinte. O que eles não esperavam é que o inimigo já sabia de sua presença e avançava agora para um ataque surpresa.

Aproximavam-se devagar por entre as trevas da noite, sem fazer o mínimo de barulho. Os elfos e os anjos corriam perigo.

O exército de demônios alcança o lugar onde o outro batalhão dormia e, silenciosamente, começam o extermínio, cometendo apenas um erro, colocando fogo nas primeiras tendas. Ouve-se então a corneta de despertar e os anjos percebem que estão sendo atacados. A batalha começa!

--/--

Heero vê a fumaça e, pousa no chão, deixando Mayuri longe da confusão. Teria de exterminar aquela peste que havia matado sua preciosa Relena! Nem que para isso, morresse junto com sua amada!

Afinal de contas, o que valia sua vida sem ela?

Heero tinha esperança que, morrendo poderia voltar a vê-la. Caminha. Seus olhos, vazios e sem esperança, era como se tivesse perdido a alma. Tinha falhado como um cavaleiro, para proteger sua dama e havia falhado como anjo. Nada mais lhe restava, nem na terra, nem no céu...

Mesmo com olhos sem expressão, lágrimas caíam enquanto Heero lutava com muitos demônios.

A batalha era sangrenta, e a vantagem estava para os demônios, infelizmente, com o ataque surpresa, haviam perdido muitos guerreiros.

Guerra, destruição e sangue, isso era tudo que podia ser visto, não importando para onde se olhasse.

Quem diria que, seres tão belos e delicados como anjos pudessem fazer parte de um cenário tão grotesco? E isso era o que mais se contrastava em tal cena.

Muitos anjos, elfos e demônios caídos pelo chão. Gemidos de agonia e dor.

Guerra e destruição.

--/--

Cléo e Dinah corriam o mais rápido que podiam no meio do mato, tentando se esconder dos bilhares de problemas que surgiam no caminho. Demônios, vilarejos destruídos e corpos inertes pelo chão. Era a cena pela qual passavam. E quanto mais avançavam, pior a cena ficava, mais cadáveres, mais sangue.

Até que, finalmente, alcançam o campo de batalha. Cléo fica mais assustada do que já estava. Nunca havia visto tantos corpos e tanto sangue juntos.

-E agora, onde estará o Duo? – Cléo olha apreensiva para a batalha que travavam na sua frente, apreensiva.

-Não sei, o único jeito de descobrirmos será entrando aí...

Cléo, muito atemorizada, entra no campo de batalha, sempre tendo de se desviar e até lutar, para se proteger. A sorte é que estava com Dinah, que a estava protegendo, permitindo que ela caminhasse na frente.

Finalmente, no meio do campo de batalha, Cléo avista Duo e perde as forças. Duo lutava com Heero. Ele tinha olhos vermelhos e uma expressão maligna, e Heero, que lutava com ele, tinha as asas negras e uma expressão quase tão demoníaca quanto a de Duo.

"-Droga! Acho que ele já foi consumido pelo Senhor das Trevas, será que há esperança?" – Pensa Dinah que estava bem atrás de Cléo e via a cena. Quando ela é pega de surpresa e lê levantam do chão. Por sorte, Kelly havia visto Dinah no meio do campo e mata o demônio a tempo, antes que este matasse Dinah.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Senhora? – Exclama Kelly. Kelly tinha o rosto sujo de fuligem e sangue, estava com um corte na bochecha e usava uma roupa de batalha. Também tinha uma trança nos cabelos – Ainda mais assim, de vestido longo? Por que veio para cá e não fugiu como eu sei que lhe foi recomendado?

-Eu vim com a Cléo... – Dinah pára, ela ainda estava ajoelhada no chão, então ela olha para cima, para o rosto de Kelly – Ela disse que não podia abandonar o Duo, então eu pensei que, talvez, o amor pudesse salvá-lo...

Kelly apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando no que ouvia. Será possível que sua senhora era tão ingênua?

Então se vira, bem a tempo de matar um demônio que ia atacá-las.

-Mas então, cadê a Cléo? Não era aquela menina ruiva que eu vi na sua casa? – Kelly olha ao redor, procurando a ruiva. Dinah se desespera e se levanta rapidamente olhando ao redor, não via Cléo em lugar nenhum. Onde ela havia ido?

Então vê, um pouco longe, um corpo caído no chão que parecia o de Cléo.

-Não! – Grita Dinah correndo e sendo seguida por Kelly, que logo teve de ficar para trás, por ser impedida de continuar.

-Cléo! – A elfa se abaixa do lado de Cléo. Ela não estava suja de sangue e o coração ainda batia, quer dizer que nada de grave tinha acontecido. Foi só tirar os olhos dela por um segundo.

Dinah põe a cabeça de Cléo em seu colo e bate em seu rosto de leve, tentando acordá-la. Chama o seu nome algumas vezes, então Cléo abre os olhos, olha para Dinah e arregala os mesmos com um grito abafado!

Dinah sente suas costas molharem um pouco. Vira-se, havia um demônio caído no chão, com um furo na barriga, e, parado em pé, estava Quatree com uma expressão zangada.

-Por que veio? Eu disse para não vir! – Quatree estava muito preocupado

-Não se preocupe! – Diz Dinah se levantando e ajudando Cléo a fazer o mesmo – Eu estou bem...

Depois de explicar para Quatree a mesma coisa que explicara para Kelly, Quatree partiu, com a promessa de que Dinah tomaria cuidado.

Cléo se aproxima de Heero e Duo e pára, encostada em uma árvore. Agora, que estava tão perto, tinha medo, e não conseguia se aproximar.

-Por que matou a Relena? Por que você tinha de ser a reencarnação de seu inimigo? O anjo negro, tomado pelo mau! O próprio Senhor das Trevas! – Heero gritava e parecia desesperado.

Duo, nada falava, apenas com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Apenas esperando a hora certa para atacar Heero. Mas é pego de surpresa e tem sua arma jogada longe pelo anjo caído.

-Agora você vai ver! – Heero estava pronto para matar Duo, quando Cléo grita e se joga na frente dele.

-Não, não faça isso Heero! – Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e, Heero, tomado por um momento de razão, atende o seu pedido e abaixa a espada.

Mas Duo, tomado pelo mau, sem escutar uma palavra, enfia seu sabre nas costas de Cléo, que cai no chão.

-Duo... – Murmura Cléo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Do canto de seus lábios, um filete de sangue.

Neste momento, Duo trava, não consegue fazer nada, seu corpo lutando contra o hospedeiro.

Infelizmente, os demônios ganhavam e, restavam muito poucos anjos e elfos. Isso é quando o céu se ilumina e dele, vem descendo, com grandes asas prata, e um vestido branco muito detalhado e longo, desce...

-Relena? – Grita Heero

--/--

Continua!

Bem gente, Fallen Angel vem chegando ao fim, depois desse capítulo, vão ser um ou dois capítulos no máximo. Espero que gostem e aproveitem.

Obrigada a rhannynha, Scath e Thyana! E a todos aqueles que lêem esse fic!

Kisus e até a próxima.

14.12.06


	11. Amor Mortal

"Em uma luta, onde lutaram bilhares de anjos, desde os de classe mais alta aos de classe mais baixa, nenhum escapou... E diz uma lenda, que o anjo mais bonito, criado por Deus apenas para exibir seu talento, foi morto por um de seus anjos caídos, que um dia fora um de seus anjos favoritos, Deus, sem conseguir castigá-los, prendeu-os no tempo, para que este decidisse o que fazer com eles..."

Título – Fallen Angel

ATENÇÃO: As personagens Cléo, Kelly & Dinah são uma criação minha, se vocês quiserem usar, me peçam!

Resumo: O que aconteceria se um anjo se apaixonasse por uma princesa a partir do momento que a viu e resolvesse fazer de tudo por seu amor...E de repente se vissem em uma batalha épica entre anjos e demônios? Mesmo assim, será que eles poderão ficar juntos, será que o destino permitirá?

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escrever isso.

Música do Capítulo – Angels (_Within Temptation_)

Capítulo11 – Amor Mortal

-

-

-

" _A vós, correndo vou, braços sagrados,_

_Nossa cruz sacrossanta descobertos,_

_Que, para receber-me, estais abertos,_

_E, por não castigar-me, estais cravados"_

-

-

Relena descia, calma, envolta por uma luz mística. Parecia alheia a tudo o que acontecia, os olhos levemente fechados. Ela encosta os pés descalços na terra. Então, junta os braços na frente do peito e uma lágrima de sangue escorre dos seus olhos, nesse momento, a luz que saía de seu corpo aumenta, iluminando todo o cenário de guerra. Os demônios, um a um vão virando pó, graças à luz milagrosa.

As feridas também vão sendo curadas.

No rosto do Anjo escorriam lágrimas de sangue. Os olhos abrem devagar, estão cheios de sofrimento. Relena anda vagarosamente até onde Heero está, ele permanecia imóvel. Ela o abraça e ele fecha os olhos.

Aquele cheiro, de flores do campo saindo daqueles cabelos dourados, só podia pertencer a ela...

-Relena... – Ele enlaça a cintura dela e sente algumas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos. Então ela se vira, olhando para Duo que continuava paralisado, enquanto o bem e o mal dentro de si lutavam. Ela franze as sobrancelhas.

Aproxima-se dois passos, um pouco temerosa, e por fim, encosta sua mão na testa dele, tentando ver o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento.

Tudo escuro, a escuridão reinava na mente dele. Só dava para ouvir gritos ao longe. De onde viria quilo? Continua a caminhar, sem saber aonde ia, envolta dela, apenas a escuridão. Isso é quando começa a ouvir sussurros, fecha os olhos para ouvir melhor.

São, Duo e o demônio que estava em seu corpo. O demônio tentava convencer a Duo que ele não conseguiria viver sem ele em seu corpo e o moreno se negava a acreditar, implorando para que ele fosse embora e o deixasse em paz!

Relena tenta ajudar Duo, mas não sabe muito bem o que fazer, na mente dele, as regras eram dele e ela não podia fazer muita coisa.

Do lado de fora da mente de Duo, este ainda estava parado em pé, como em uma cena congelada e o Anjo da Luz, desmaiado no chão. Heero estava ao seu lado segurando sua mão.

Cléo ainda estava adormecida no chão, mas agora sem perigo de vida. Dinah e Quatree estavam a seu lado, prezando por seu sono.

A preocupação ainda reinava no ambiente, deixando-o extremamente tenso. Ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer agora.

Os demônios haviam voltado para o inferno e a entrada, havia sido fechada. O Anjo da Luz havia sido perdoado e voltado a reinar no lugar onde realmente pertence, mas, o futuro dependia de Duo, e o que eles poderiam fazer?

Relena, totalmente perdida, se ajoelha no chão e começa a orar. Duo devia estar tendo uma real batalha com o demônio, ambos não perceberam sua presença!

"Duo...Se você se deixar dominar...O que será da Cléo?" – Como que pensando as coisas certas, o anjo sentiu um baque e logo depois acordava, de novo em seu verdadeiro corpo¹.

Duo se ajoelhou no chão, as mãos fechadas com força, de dentro dele, saindo uma luz negra que sobe pelos céus e...Desaparece! Finalmente o fim, eles haviam vencido.

Heero abraça Relena com força e ela o corresponde, eles se beijam!

Duo se levanta meio tonto e corre para o lado de Cléo, pegando sua mão!

-Ela está bem? – Ele sentia o coração doer fundo.

-Não se preocupe! Ela está sim... – Diz Dinah com um sorriso tranqüilizador. Duo se sente mais seguro e abraça Cléo em seus braços.

--/--

Todos se despediam para tomar seus verdadeiros caminhos, agora, sem uma sombra sobre suas cabeças.

Aquela seria a última noite em que todos passariam juntos. E embora no meio de tanto sangue e guerras, amizades haviam surgido, confiança havia sido construída.

Todos haviam feito fogueiras e estavam sentados em torno delas.

-Vocês têm certeza disso? Afinal de contas, não nos veremos mais! – Exclamava Duo enquanto falava com Relena e Heero.

-Não se preocupe...É claro que nos veremos...Todas as vezes que você olhar para o céu, estarei olhando para vocês também, está bem assim?

-Mas mesmo assim...

-E prometo que tentarei vir aqui visitá-los! Como poderei não faze-lo? Acha que não sentirei saudades também? Dos meus irmãos...Meus futuros sobrinhos... – Relena sorri

-Se for uma promessa... – Fala Duo, finalmente vencido.

-É sim! – Ela sorri e abraça o irmão, que provavelmente não veria durante muito tempo...

--/--

O dia amanheceu sem nuvens, mas, mesmo assim, estava meio frio e não estava muito claro. Era um tempo estranho.

Relena e Heero se despediram de todos logo cedo e, de mãos dadas, sumiram subindo alto pelo céu!

Logo em seguida, a tropa de elfos começou a marchar para longe.

-Vocês também vão? – Falava Duo com Quatree

-Sim, não temos mais o que fazer aqui! Mas não se preocupe, quando precisar de nós, saberá nos encontrar.

Ele acena enquanto Quatree começa a tomar a marcha com os outros elfos.

-Se cuide garota! – Diz Dinah para Cléo, seguindo seu amado mago, por entre aquela multidão de elfos.

-O farei! – Responde Cléo gritando.

Os dois, então, ficam ali a observar aqueles bravos guerreiros se afastando em tão magnífica marcha, até o entardecer quando somem no horizonte.

--/--

O mal não havia sido todo eliminado, mas se fosse para isso que esses guerreiros lutassem, lutariam para sempre, pois o mal não deixa de existir.

E quando fosse para lutarem de novo, lutariam com braveza e lealdade! Por enquanto, tudo reinava na mais tranqüila paz.

Cléo e Duo voltaram para o castelo, onde os pais do príncipe os receberam aliviados e de braços abertos.

Dinah e Quatree desapareceram, assim como Kelly e Wufey e os outros elfos. Deviam ter voltado para algum lugar secreto em algum lugar, para viverem sua vitória. Mas todos sabiam que quando precisassem deles, em uma próxima batalha, teriam como encontra-los.

Quanto a Heero e Relena, voltaram para o céu, lugar onde pertencem os Anjos e sua pureza. Zelariam sempre pelos entes queridos que estavam na terra. Estavam felizes.

--/--

Duo estava pensativo, sentado em um banco feito de madeira, ao ar livre, do lado de fora do castelo. Estava de noite...

-O que faz aqui? – Pergunta, agora, a mulher dele, Cléo.

-Estava apenas pensando... – Ele dá uma pausa e ela espera – O que fez com que os céus perdoassem Relena...Ou melhor, o Anjo da Luz?

-Você julga errado o amor? – Pergunta a ruiva docemente se sentando ao lado de Duo no banco. – Você julga errado dois seres se amarem?

-Lógico que não! Por que pergunta uma coisa dessas? – Ele se vira para olha-la nos olhos e tentar decifrar o que ela estava a pensar.

-Eles também não... – Ela sorri – Uma pessoa que ama a outra da forma mais pura e bonita possível não merece castigo.

Duo pareceu pensar um pouco...

-Eu vou entrar, esperarei por você lá dentro. Não demore, por favor... – Diz Cléo se levantando e indo a direção aos portões do gigantesco castelo.

Duo ficou mais um tempo a olhar para o céu estrelado, pensando. Então, depois de colocar todos os seus pensamentos no lugar, se levanta do chão de onde havia acabado por se deitar e se põe a andar, também em direção ao castelo...

Mas não antes de dar um leve sorriso. Durante um segundo a olhar para aquele gigantesco céu estrelado, teve certeza de ver sua querida irmã sorrindo para ele dali de cima...

E foi assim que todos viveram suas vidas... Sempre lutando, sorrindo, perdendo e amando... Mas nunca desistindo de lutar...

Pois quem desiste perde também a esperança... E assim... Vira um condenado em vida...

Viveram ainda por muito tempo, vendo coisas horríveis e maravilhosas ocorrerem... Pois é assim que a vida.

E depois de todos terem cumprido sua parte, se juntarão a Heero e Relena em um lugar no céu.

--/--

-Promete me amar para sempre? – Pergunta Relena abraçada na cintura de Heero, ele levanta seu rosto e a olha nos olhos...

-Sim, para todo o sempre...Pela eternidade! – Se beijam como se tudo em volta não existisse...Como se nada mais importasse, pois, naquele momento, eles tinham um ao outro.

Fim!

1 – Gente, pra quem não entendeu, ela tava na mente do Duo ok?

Nossa gente, quanto tempo! Nem parece que fazem mais de dois anos que comecei essa fic e quase dois que eu estou publicando!

Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu realmente gostei de escrever, cada momento de agonia, falta de inspiração ou os de felicidade...Tudo que aprendi escrevendo...As pessoas que me deram apoio...

Muito obrigada gente! Me fazem realmente feliz! Espero mesmo que leiam, gostem e comentem!

Agora, obrigada a **Adriana Paiva, Ray Shimizu, Bruna, Sah Rebelde, Scath, Raposa Vermelha **e** Kagura**!

Valeu gente, de coração!

Ai, fico tão triste que essa fic acabou, parecia que ela nunca ia acabar, vou sentir saudades...

Até a próxima gente!

**20.05.07**


End file.
